IRT Flushing Line
}} The Flushing Line is a rapid transit route of the New York City Subway system, operated as part of the Division and designated the route. It runs from Flushing in to in , carrying trains of the local service (as well as the express rush hours in the peak direction), and is assigned the color purple. Before the line was opened all the way to Flushing, it was known as the Corona Line or Woodside and Corona Line. Prior to the discontinuance of services in 1949, the portion of the IRT Flushing Line between Times Square and Queensboro Plaza was known as the Queensboro Line. Express trains run to Manhattan from 06:30 to 12:30 and from Manhattan from 12:30 to 22:00. Some express trains run especially for and U.S. Open games. Diverse ridership and national recognition The 8 mile (12.9 km) line runs through some of the most ethnically diverse areas in the world. The line's Flushing terminus in large and areas has, at one time, earned it the nickname of the Orient Express, after the famed Paris-Istanbul train. It is now nicknamed the "International Express" because of the diversity of the population of the communities it serves. It is also famous for being the official train of the and the US Open ( ) as both are located at Willets Point–Shea Stadium station, which serves , and in Flushing Meadows-Corona Park. The line also serves Little India in the neighborhood of Jackson Heights and the in . In 1999, the Flushing Line was designated a (along with the and 14 others) by a joint program of the Millennium Council, the , and the . It was chosen as a representative of the immigrant experience, and because the approximate path of the Flushing Line has been in continuous use as a transportation route since the . In 2000, baseball pitcher was quoted by to have said: :It's York City the most hectic, nerve-racking city. Imagine having to take the 7 train to the ballpark, looking like you're riding through Beirut next to some kid with purple hair next to some queer with AIDS right next to some dude who just got out of jail for the fourth time right next to some twenty-year-old mom with four kids. It's depressing." When it became clear that Rocker was serious, fans — and fans nationwide — booed Rocker so consistently that it affected his performance. After brief stints with other teams, he was out of the major leagues. The Flushing Line has various styles of , which range from elevated structures to European-style concrete viaducts. The underground stations have some unique designs as well, such as Hunters Point Avenue, which is in an style and 42nd Street–Grand Central, which is a single round tube similar to a London Underground station. Extent and service The line has two distinct sections, split by the Queensboro Plaza station. It begins as a three-track subway, with the center track used for express service, at Main Street–Flushing. It quickly leaves the ground onto a elevated structure above Roosevelt Avenue, passing and the . A flying junction between Willets Point–Shea Stadium and 111th Street provides access to Corona Yard from the local tracks. At 48th Street in Sunnyside, the line switches to and an ornate begins. The express track ends between 33rd Street–Rawson Street and Queensboro Plaza. At Queensboro Plaza, the eastbound track (railroad north) is above the westbound track, with both Flushing Line tracks on the south side of the island platforms. On the north side of these platforms is the BMT Astoria Line. East of this point, both the Flushing Line and the Astoria Line were operated by the and the ; details on that dual operation are in the Background section. Connections still exist between the eastbound tracks just east of the platforms, but they cannot be used for revenue service because trains are wider than trains. This is the only track connection between the Flushing Line and the rest of the subway system. West of Queensboro Plaza, the line immediately turns south onto an elevated structure over 23rd Street. It heads into the west end of 's , and passes through two underground stations before entering via the Steinway Tunnel under the . In Manhattan, the line runs under 42nd Street, with part directly underneath the Times Square–42nd Street Shuttle ( ), before angling towards 41st Street and ending at the huge Times Square-42nd Street station, with no track connections to other lines. Plans are underway to extend the Flushing Line west to Manhattan's Far West Side. A decommissioned lower level at the IND Eighth Avenue Line's 42nd Street–Port Authority Bus Terminal station blocks the way; it has been rumored that the built it to keep the from extending the Flushing Line, although all initial blueprints indicate that the IRT never planned such an expansion. While some have questioned the necessity of the plan, with receiving the , as of mid-2006 the plan is still going forward, with bids for tunneling contracts to commence before the end of 2006. The Flushing Line is one of only two New York City non-shuttle subway lines that hosts only a single service and does not share operating trackage with any other line or service; the other is the BMT Canarsie Line, carrying the service. Because of this, there are plans to use new trains with on the line, similar to the current project on the BMT Canarsie Line. The IRT Flushing Line has the distinction of running the longest trains on the New York subway, by number of cars. Flushing Line trains are 11 cars long; most other New York City subway lines run 10-car or 8-car trains. The trains are not the longest by total length, however, as an IND/BMT 10-car train is still 39 feet longer than an 11-car IRT train. Service disruptions Since 2002, a major rehabilitation project has been taking place over the entire line. Because of this, the service has been subject to off-peak service changes. This includes express service in one direction—skipping certain local stations in that direction while serving them in the other—as well as suspension of service either south of Queensboro Plaza or north of 61st Street. During the latter change (typically on rotating weekends), shuttle buses and the 42nd Street Shuttle serve closed stations. No General Orders are scheduled during games at Shea Stadium or the U.S. Open. History , northbound]] Even though subway service started in 1915, construction on the portion of the line that ran under the was originally started by the East River Tunnel Railroad on February 25, 1885. The original intent of the line was to connect the Long Island Rail Road with the New York Central Railroad, one end of the tunnel being at the terminal of each railroad. Other than an engineering survey of the East River at the tunnel site, nothing else was done, and in 1887, the company reorganized as the New York and Long Island Railroad. The tunnel was planned to run from approximately 42nd Street and Tenth Avenue, under 42nd Street, then under the East River to Van Alst (now 21st) Avenue. The rest of the line in would be on private right-of-way, and various mappings were planned and revised for this section of route. Various problems occurred and caused extensive delays and cost overruns. , founder of the , became involved in 1890, and the tunnel was popularly known as the . He felt that controlling operations of the tunnel company would boost the value of his real estate and envisioned operating the tunnels using electricity. On June 3, 1892, groundbreaking occurred at 50th Avenue between Vernon and Jackson Avenues in Queens. However, a series of mishaps, such as an underground water spring that hampered debris removal, followed by lawsuits by property owners along the line, forced the company to board up the tunnel on February 2, 1893. Various attempts to restart the project between 1893 and 1896 (when Steinway died), and proposals to extend the line into , all failed. In February 1902, became interested in the project, which became known as the Belmont Tunnel, although Belmont preferred the project be known as the Steinway Tunnel. By May 16, 1907, the north (westbound) tube was broken through, and the south tunnel was broken through on August 7 of the same year. The landfill from the tunnel excavations had been used to construct nearby Belmont Island, later called , on an existing outcrop in the East River. Because the planned to build a very large station at 32nd and 33rd Streets on the West Side, and also planned to tunnel under the Hudson and East Rivers, the motive power for the tunnels was changed to interurban trolley cars. However, because of the low clearance of the tunnels, typical trolley wire could not be used; instead, overhead was hung from the roof of the tunnel using special brackets. The Van Alst Avenue station was originally on a loop at the end of a 50-foot (15-meter) radius curve located near 50th Avenue and Van Alst Avenue. At 42nd Street–Grand Central, there was another loop located under Park Avenue and 42nd Street. The tunnel officially opened on September 24 for Belmont, the Mayor and other officials. However, because Belmont did not have a franchise to operate the line, or a company to run it (because of litigation with New York City), he was forced to board up the tunnel. From October 23, 1907 until 1915, the completed tunnel was idle of traffic. On April 3, 1913, the City of New York purchased the tunnels from Belmont as part of the Dual Contracts for $3 million, and the tunnels were placed under operation. With minor modifications, the tunnel could accommodate subway trains. Because of the steep grade of the tunnels, special "Steinway" cars were built to run on the line. With the conversion to rapid transit, the loops on both ends of the Steinway tunnels were abandoned. No vestiges of the Queens loop remain today as the Hunters Point Avenue station occupies the site. Remnants of the Manhattan loop still exist, but are occupied by machinery and not accessible by passengers. The Manhattan loop is just west of the current 42nd Street–Grand Central station. IRT "Steinway" cars made the first test trip on June 13, 1915. Regularly scheduled subway service began on the line, then known as the Queensboro Tunnel, from Grand Central to Vernon Boulevard–Jackson Avenue at noon on June 22, 1915. Extensions soon opened east to Hunters Point Avenue on February 15, 1916, and further east to Queensboro Plaza on November 5, 1916. At Queensboro Plaza, the line met the 's 60th Street Tunnel, as well as a spur from the elevated IRT Second Avenue Line on the Queensboro Bridge. From this point east, the Flushing and Astoria Lines were built by the City of New York as part of the Dual Contracts. They were officially lines on which the held irrevocable and equal trackage rights. Because BMT trains were wider, and the platforms had been built for the IRT, normal BMT trains ran only to Queensboro Plaza, with a transfer to shuttles, using elevated cars, that alternated between the Ditmars Boulevard–Astoria and Main Street–Flushing terminals. IRT trains simply continued from the Queensboro Line and Queensboro Bridge onto the lines to Astoria and Flushing, originally called the Corona Line or Woodside and Corona Line before it was completed to Main Street–Flushing. The line was opened from Queensboro Plaza to 103rd Street–Corona Plaza on April 21, 1917. shuttles began to use the line (and the BMT Astoria Line) on April 8, 1923. East of there, sources conflict on when each section opened. A article from May 8 reports that service began on May 7 to Willets Point station, and mentions delays due to the structure sinking. Articles from May 13 and May 15 cover a celebration to coincide with the opening to the Willets Point stop on May 14. Finally, a January 22, 1928 article reports that the line had ended at 103rd Street-Corona Plaza until January 21; the extension had been finished over a year earlier but had to be strengthened due to structural problems. Main Street–Flushing was not originally intended to be the end of the line. The Public Service Commission, in June 1913, was actively engaged in considering extensions of the line beyond Flushing, but these extensions, later planned as part of the IND Second System, were never built. Currently and historically, IRT subway services on the Flushing Line were assigned the number , though this did not appear on any equipment until the introduction of the R12 class cars in 1948. The BMT services were assigned the BMT number 9, used on maps but not trains. Western extensions were also built, with part underneath the Times Square-Grand Central Shuttle: *42nd Street–Grand Central to Fifth Avenue on March 22, 1926 *west to Times Square–42nd Street on March 14, 1927 For the 1939 New York World's Fair, the Willets Point station was rebuilt and centered on 123rd Street, just west of where the station originally lay. Some remnants of the old station are still visible; ironwork tends to indicate where the older outside-platform stations were, and the remains of the fare entry area can be seen east of the current station. The original Willets Point Boulevard station was a "minor" stop on the Flushing Line; it had only two stairways and short station canopies at platform level. It was rebuilt into the much larger station in use today, and the ramp used during two World's Fairs still exists, but is only used during special events, such as the US Open (tennis). Express service to the World's Fair began on the Flushing Line on April 24, 1939. This was the first time the middle express track had been used for revenue service; prior to the fair, the express track had only been used for non-revenue moves and re-routes during construction. Rolling stock on the line for World's Fairs In 1938, an order of all-new World's Fair cars was placed with the St. Louis Car Company. These cars broke from "tradition" in that they did not have vestibules at each car end. In addition, because the IRT was bankrupt at the time, the cars were built as single ended cars, with train controls for the motorman on one side and door controls for the conductor on the other. These cars spent their last days on the elevated IRT Third Avenue Line in . Not to be outdone, rebuilt 90 open gate cars into closed-end cars that became known as the Q Types (named because they operated in ). The Q Types were built as three car sets, and only the cars at the ends were fitted with traction motors and motorman controls. For the World's Fair, the equipment was repainted in the now famous blue and orange, the World's Fair colors. In 1949, nine years after the closing of the Fair, the BMT Q Types were moved to the elevated IRT Third Avenue Line in using old IRT Composite car trucks, and ran only as expresses, because their weight was a bit too high for the older, local tracks. Therefore, the last BMT-designed car ran on the last elevated in Manhattan. Like BMT Q-types replacing the older gate cars that rode on the line for the opening of the , the procedure would be repeated again when, in 1964, the picture window R36 World's Fair cars replaced the older R15's for the . Service curtailments in the 1940s & 50s In 1942, when IRT Second Avenue Line service ended, major overhauls for the Corona fleet were transferred to the Coney Island shop. In addition, free transfers to the IRT Third Avenue Line were offered at 42nd Street–Grand Central from June 13, 1942 (when IRT Second Avenue Line service ended, including the Queensboro Bridge connection) until May 12, 1955 (when IRT Third Avenue Line service ended). In the fall of 1949, the joint / service arrangement ended. The Flushing Line became the responsibility of IRT. The Astoria Line had its platforms shaved back, and became BMT-only. Because of this, routes through the then eight-track Queensboro Plaza station were consolidated and the northern half of the structure was torn down. Evidence of where the torn-down platforms were, as well as the trackways that approached this area, can still be seen in the ironwork at the station. The Flushing Line's extra-long platforms, which allow for 11-car operation, are also a remnant of the joint service period. R33/R36 World's Fair cars have served the Flushing Line exclusively since 1964. However, most have been scrapped and sunk in the as artificial barrier and coral